Pokémon Official Magazine
The Pokémon Official Magazine is the name of several different publications worldwide. In the United Kingdom First magazine The world's first official Pokémon magazine was released in . The first issue went on sale October 1st, 2004, and had 92 pages. The launch issue came with three gifts. Six Pokémon fridge magnets, a double sided poster, and a 3-D model were included in the package. Editor Tim Street made the following statement regarding the release of Pokémon Official Magazine: "There has never been a better time to launch this title; fans have demanded it for years, ever since the very first Pokémon phenomenon swept the globe at the turn of the millennium. The appetite for Pokémon has never waned - just look at the amazing sales success of the Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Game Boy Advance titles last year." The magazine was intended to be quarterly, with a new issue planned for release four times a year. However, due to poor sales, the magazine was canceled after its second issue. Second magazine In February 2013, it was announced by Future Publishing that Pokémon Official Magazinehttp://www.myfavouritemagazines.co.uk/gaming/official-pokemon-magazine-back-issues/ would be returning to the United Kingdom. The relaunched magazine had a publishing schedule of 13 issues per year. Each Issue had 34 pages, including posters and a free gift. To promote sales of the magazine at launch, users could subscribe from February 26 to April 19 and receive the first 3 issues for £5. * Issue 1 came out on March 20. * Issue 2 came out on April 11. * Issue 3 came out on May 9. * Issue 4 came out on June 6. * Issue 5 came out on July 02. * Issue 6 came out on July 30. * Issue 7 came out on August 27. * Issue 8 came out on September 24. * Issue 9 came out on October 22. * Issue 10 came out on November 19. * Issue 11 came out on December 17. * Issue 12 came out on January 14. * Issue 13 came out on February 11. Since Issue 3, subscribers typically received new issues on the 9th of every month. The magazine covered various media within the Pokémon franchise, with the magazine divided into sections including news (both core series and spin-off titles), the (involving new card releases and strategies), several pages retelling an episode from the series (with a quiz at the end of the story), a page briefly summarizing an older episode (and it's highlights) and various 'fun pages' (which included coloring activities, word decoders and counting games). There was also a gallery at the end, which would have peoples drawings of Pokémon they had sent in. Prior to Issue 11, all the magazines were A5 in size, with issues 11–13 having a A4 cover (though the pages inside remained A5). Issues 11–13 also contained an expanded Gallery section, changed from taking up 2 pages to 4 pages. However, due to poor sales, the magazine was cancelled after thirteen issues, with the last issue being released on February 11, 2014. Those who had subscribed to the magazine received a letter on February 6, 2014 detailing the news, along with also having their subscription switched over to it's sister magazine, the Official Nintendo Magazine. Third magazine A third official Pokémon magazine was launched by Immediate Media Co.http://www.inpublishing.co.uk/news/articles/immediate_launches_pokemon_magazine_10929.aspx on March 29th, 2017. Like its predecessor, each issue is 34 pages in length and consists of posters, puzzles and a free gift. The magazine is still running as of January 2019, making it the most successful incarnation in the UK. File:Third Pokémon Official Magazine UK issue 1.png|Cover of the first issue of the third UK magazine File:Third Pokémon Official Magazine UK issue 2.png|Cover of the second issue of the third UK magazine In other countries See also: List of Danish Pokémon Official Magazine issues, List of Dutch Pokémon Official Magazine issues, List of German Pokémon Official Magazine issues, List of Spanish Pokémon Official Magazine issues, List of Mexican Pokémon Official Magazine issues Pokémon Official Magazine is published in other European countries by Panini, such as an French edition in ; a German edition in , , and ; Danish in ; Italian in ; Dutch in and Flanders, ; Spanish in and , starting from 2017; and Greek in . A special "Premiere Issue" of the magazine has also appeared in and in late 2009. It came packaged with a booster pack from . No other issues have appeared in the North American region since then. Gallery of cover images File:POM first cover.jpg|Cover of the first issue of the first UK magazine File:POM package.jpg|Package the first issue of the first UK magazine came in File:Official Pokémon Magazine.jpg|Cover of the first issue of the second UK magazine File:POM.png|Eighteenth issue of the Danish version File:Pokemon Magazine NA.jpg|North American Premiere Issue File:NLPOKE00616 0.jpg|Issue 6/2016 of the Dutch version References Category:Magazines de:Pokémon – Das offizielle Magazin